A Princess, A Dragon, A Knight and A Warrior
by JoojiaDragon
Summary: A long time ago a curse was set on a member f the Heartfelia family. The curse has been passed down in the family all the way to Lucy Heartfelia. Follow the fairies on their mission to free a missing princess. But are they on the right path? and what is this curse really about? Find out on this thrilling adventure to find out the truth and to reveal the princesses true feelings...


**[I do not own Fairy Tail]**

 **[I worked hard on this and I didn't know what to expect because this is my first fan fiction. I hope you guys enjoyed this bit and please leave a review if you so wish to]**

 **Chapter One: Introduction**

 _As the night came and the moon rose up,_

 _The innocent girl, parted from life, slept quietly in her chambers. She didn't know it herself but her life rested on the shoulders of uncanny group of mages,_

As the smell of pancakes drifted through the air the loud and cheery yet fiery atmosphere of Fairy Tail awoken at the early rise of the morning.

As Natsu Dragneel gobbled down his breakfast he thanked the barmaid, Mira, and swung round and jump off the bar seat to then bump into a certain dark haired ice mage.

"Egh, watch it flame brain!"

"You should of moved out the way, ice princess!"

"I don't move out the way for idiots like you!"

"Said you, you little-"

They bashed their heads together building up their power ready for a full on battle, when the doors of the guild flew open and the famous scarlet haired knight gracefully glided to the two boys with a menacing look on devilishly beautiful face.

"Have a problem boys?" The corners of Erza's mouth twitched up to create a simple smile which Gray and Natsu knew she was hiding behind.

Thinking of the possibilities of what She will do to them the boys quickly changed their position to make them appear as though they were embracing each over like to brothers, inseparable.

"Of course not," they both chimed, "Just having our morning hug!"

They both smiled nervously, hoping that the equip mage will soon pass by and focus on scaring some other poor soul, before pulling away from each over with faces of discuss.

Gray then, hoping the dragon slayer is not focussed on him, quickly shouted for his ice make magic to come upon him and create a head sized ice block in his hands and made sure it headed straight for Natsu's head.

After Natsu stumbled back and the ice shattered on impact causing his pink hair to wip in his face. The dragon slayer quickly balanced himself and looked at the ice mage with the giant smug on his face.

The fire deep within Natsu grew and he let out a burning mass of flames through his mouth directed at the pleased man.

Gray's face pinched up with the sharp burst of pain and made him go flying into the back of Elfman Strauss, younger brother of the barmaid, Mira Strauss.

The giant man, who didn't move an inch on impact, twisted around and prepared to make a speech about manliness when the whole guild just erupted into a giant fight causing the Master to break into a smile.

Cana, a mage of cards, just watched them as she held tightly to her barrel of alcohol knowing that today was going to be the same as yesterday. _At least she has her drink,_ she thought as she laughed softly to herself.

Levy was use to the racket they caused and usually stayed safe and out of the way of any harm reading her book of _Knowledge and understanding of basic magic._ She's a bookworm and proud, everyone knew her as the smart and intelligent one, and she kind of likes the attention it gives her.

Across from her sat the almighty iron dragon slayer, staring intently at the small blued-haired girl in front of him. Watching her every move and sometimes catching her eye, he gives her a devilish smile and she blushed a light crimson which she quickly brushed away.

Gajeel Redfox doesn't mind watching and waiting for Levy. In fact he loves it. She was the first one who accepted him into Fairy Tail although she was the first one he hurt when he was in Phantom Lord, but let's save that story for another time.

They quickly formed a decent relationship until they finally got together as a proper couple only a few months ago.

This displeased Levy's teammates, Jet and Droy, who were dragged into the fight by accident. Although now they've come to terms with the arrangement and agreed that Gajeel is better for her and that they never really had a shot with someone like her.

In the corner room the exceeds were gathered in a small group chatting away, except from the blue Happy who was drooling over Charle while stuffing raw fish down his throat not taking notice of the stares he was getting from around the area.

"That can't be good for you," Lily quietly added after Happy had finished a whole basket to himself.

Erza was sitting at the bar, quietly eating her delicious strawberry cake thinking only about the cake when she was interrupted by a heavy foot slamming down on the plate with the strawberry cake.

As the redhead screamed in her head, her face screwed up to blink out the tears of stress and annoyance. She grabbed hold of the leg and with a crash and a bang, threw the giant into the crowd of mages who are currently brawling.

The whole crowd was knocked back by a man with white hair which happened to be Elfman, the biggest man in the guild.

The guild went a bit quieter as the take over mage trapped the over mages underneath as he was knocked out from the blast against the wall. He

The Master watched from the second floor of the building down at his 'children', watching them play and frolic around to their enjoyment. He focus his eyes on the specific three people he needed.

He had waited long enough. The time was ticking, and he decided it was time.

 _The silence girl led in her chamber awaiting for the day to come when she could walk this earth again._

 _She never called out to anyone or screamed for someone to help because she didn't know who she would be calling to._

 **[I hope you have enjoyed this and carry on to read more. I ask if you can review it for me as it's my first and I would love to hear you feedback, positive and negative. I ask you not to expect this much for each chapter as I only did this much as an introduction for you to kinda understand]**


End file.
